


Хромофобия

by Naty_White



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Canon Compliant, Coming Out, Depression, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Roommates, Theo's POV, Therapy, Up to Season 6, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 04:28:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15549612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naty_White/pseuds/Naty_White
Summary: Когда Лиам случайно устраивает Тео каминг-аут на групповой терапии, Тео мстит, заявляя, что Лиам — его парень. И, чтобы расплатиться за содеянное, Лиам соглашается на фальшивые отношения. Тео, между тем, борется со своим прошлым и задается вопросом, заслуживает ли он вообще бойфренда, не говоря уже о поддельном. А Мейсон и Кори делают ставки на то, станут ли Тео с Лиамом настоящей парой после этой их недели притворства или нет.





	Хромофобия

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Chromophobia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12264903) by [katzaren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katzaren/pseuds/katzaren). 



> Спасибо бете [Kobra_Kid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kobra_Kid) за проверку ♥
> 
> Также работа опубликована на [Фикбуке](https://ficbook.net/readfic/6945532)
> 
>  ** _Хромофобия_** (chromophobia; хроматофобия, цветобоязнь) — навязчивый страх, боязнь какого-либо цвета или окрашенных предметов.

Единственное, в чем был хорош Тео, так это во вранье. На групповой терапии он никогда не говорит правду, используя какое-нибудь очередное оправдание, чтобы объяснить своё плохое настроение. Последним было то, что он поссорился со своей (воображаемой) девушкой. Снова. Он совершенно не понимает, как другие могут спокойно делиться сокровенными подробностями их жизни. Даже Лиам умудрился рассказать о своем расстройстве прерывистой вспыльчивости, не затрагивая тему оборотней.

Встречи группы проходят по понедельникам в одной из аудиторий UCLA*. В неё входят десять человек, плюс куратор. Лиам подружился со многими участниками, но Тео всегда держится ото всех в стороне. У него есть Лиам, Мейсон и Кори. Какие ещё ему нужны друзья?

Он откидывается на спинку стула и, балансируя на задних ножках, решает выяснить, как сильно он может его наклонить, не опрокинув. Лиама это жутко бесит. Что, в общем, и является главной причиной, зачем он это делает. Несмотря на то, что Тео считает Лиама своим другом, он обожает его раздражать. Ведь спорить — это то, что получается у них лучше всего.

Какой-то хлюпик по имени Кит завершает свою историю о том, как его девушка в первый раз помогла ему пройти через паническую атаку. И Тео награждает эту нудятину широким зевком, за что получает от куратора нагоняй, потому что нужно прикрывать рот и хотя бы притворяться заинтересованным.

— Тео, — кивает ему куратор.

Они постоянно устраивают этот отстой: говорят о прогрессе, которого достигли за прошедшую неделю, о рецидивах или о чем-то, что в последнее время их беспокоит. Это чертовски депрессивно, именно поэтому Тео и пытается по возможности пропускать их болтовню мимо ушей. Он здесь только потому, что у него случилась долбанная паническая атака посреди занятия по английскому. Они тогда смотрели фильм  _«Зимняя кость»_ , и он увидел, как люди на экране находят в воде труп. Тео ненавидит воспоминания, которые на него иногда накатывают, а кошмары с участием сестры преследуют его до сих пор.

 

 

 

Куратор называет это посттравматическим синдромом. Он рассказал ей, как нашел свою сестру мертвой в ледяном ручье. Но упустил подробности о том, как стоял там, на мосту, и наблюдал, как она медленно и болезненно умирала; как он забрал её сердце и как оно до сих пор бьется в его груди.

— Земля вызывает Тео, — толкает его локтем Кит.

— Простите, — Тео садится прямее, а затем снова ссутуливается, когда вспоминает свой план. — Меня только что бросила девушка.

По кругу проносится единодушное  _«оу-у»_. Эту ложь он говорит уже примерно раз в пятый. И каждый раз, когда приближается большое событие под названием «знакомство с девушкой Тео», о чем все его бесконечно упрашивают, он говорит, что она придет перед началом встречи. А затем ноет о том, как эта (несуществующая) девушка его бросила по какой-нибудь идиотской причине. На этот раз событием является неоновая вечеринка, организованная одним из студенческих братств.

Лиам фыркает.

— Ничего удивительного.

Тео поднимает на него взгляд.

— Знаю, знаю. Я ужасный бойфренд. Поэтому меня всегда бросают, да?

— Жаль, что я не видел этого до того, как вы расстались, — пожимает плечами Лиам, поджимая губы.

Тео посылает ему через весь круг молчаливую яростную угрозу. Он знает, что оборотень может уловить его химические сигналы. Они заключили сделку, что Лиам будет подтверждать все его заявления, касающиеся поддельных подружек. Вот поэтому ему так долго сходило с рук всё это притворство. И он не понимает, почему Лиам передумал именно сейчас. Разве что он всё ещё злится на инцидент с арахисовым маслом. (Это была просто безобидная шутка. Правда.)

— Ну, как я сказал на прошлой неделе, она постоянно была занята на работе, — объясняет Тео. Хотя на прошлой неделе он утверждал, что она практически всё время проводила с ним. Всего лишь несущественная деталь. Как будто хоть кто-то из этих неудачников на самом деле обращает внимание на его нытье.

— Держу пари, она была стервой.

Тео стискивает зубы.

— О, ты имеешь в виду, как Хейден? Девушка, которая тебя бросила, и ты до сих пор не можешь с этим смириться? Прошло три года, Лиам. Три.

Лиам встает, и руки, висящие вдоль тела, сжимаются в кулаки.

— Иди на хрен.

Тео чувствует исходящий от него гнев — его слова ударили по больному. Отлично.

— Знаешь, я думал, что это я был плохим бойфрендом, — говорит Тео, — но, может быть, им был  _ты_. В конце концов, Хейден сбежала от тебя. Могу поспорить, что ты хреново справлялся со своими приступами гнева.

— Она ушла, чтобы защитить свою сестру, — произносит Данбар меж стиснутых зубов. Его гнев, словно плотно сжатая пружина: одно неверное движение, и произойдет катастрофический взрыв. Тео это прекрасно знает, однако подстрекать не прекращает. Ему доставляет особое удовольствие видеть мучения Лиама.

— Её сестра — помощник шерифа и более чем способна защитить себя сама, и Хейден тоже была способна сама за себя постоять. Ты слишком доверчивый, Лиам. Это было лишь её оправданием, чтобы смягчить для тебя удар от разрыва, — Тео триумфально ухмыляется. Это первая полностью честная вещь, которую он сказал за весь день. И высказать эти слова вслух странным образом освобождает… Возможно, в этой всей фигне под названием «делиться правдой» и в самом деле что-то есть.

Лиам топает по направлению к Тео, и его гнев словно кнут, что вот-вот готов ударить. Но на его пути встает куратор.

— Присядь, — предупреждает она, и её голос звучит больше как просьба, чем приказ.

Лиам резко вскидывает руки, шагает обратно к своему стулу и садится, скрещивая руки. Он пристально смотрит на Тео.

— Почему вы ругаете меня, если нападает на меня он?

Куратор садится обратно на своё место.

— Пока ещё очередь Тео говорить. Если этот спор поможет ему преодолеть то, что его беспокоит, тогда пусть продолжает. Просто воздержитесь от рукоприкладства, мальчики, — она кивает Тео, чтобы он продолжил.

Теперь Тео чувствует себя неловко. Это прозвучало так, будто он расстроен, что Лиам никак не забудет Хейден… Что, на самом деле, правда, но он никогда не планировал открывать такую личную часть себя. Он прочищает горло.

— Я хочу сказать, что жалко смотреть, как ты всё время хандришь. Просто забудь уже о ней.

— Жалко? — сухо смеется Лиам. —  _Я_  жалок? А кто за всё проведенное здесь время не может завести себе новых друзей? Кто не может сохранить работу, потому что не желает слушать то, что говорят ему другие? Кто лжет всем неделю за неделей, чтобы казаться нормальным? Просто чтобы никто не узнал его настоящего?

Горло Тео сдавливает. Слова не должны ранить, но они ранят. Правда — это ещё та причиняющая боль сучка, но обычно Лиам более понимающий. Тео всегда держал людей на расстоянии, и бета это прекрасно знает. Он знает, что Тео испытывает трудности с доверием к людям, что Лиам и его друзья — немногие, которых он полностью впустил в свою жизнь. Это удар ниже пояса, нацеленный на те его стороны, которые он последние нескольких лет отчаянно пытается изменить. На проблемы, с которыми он сталкивался всю свою жизнь.

— Я не единственный, кто хранит секреты, — едко отстреливается Тео. Он поднимает бровь в качестве безмолвной угрозы, что он может заставить всю эту комнату переключиться на Лиама. Как они отреагируют на то, что Лиам однажды пытался убить одного из своих друзей?

— Ты не посмеешь, — гнев мощной волной проходит через комнату, и его запах затапливает чувства Тео с головой. Мгновение Лиам просто на него смотрит, а затем резко выкрикивает: — Все хранят секреты, ясно? Мы свободны скрывать любую информацию, которая нам нужна для того, чтобы c чем-то справиться. Так что не смей обвинять меня в хранении секретов, когда сам просишь меня лгать ради тебя каждую неделю, пока ты болтаешь о подружках, которых даже не существует!

Химера замирает, сомневаясь, правильно ли всё расслышал. Он знает, что Лиам на него зол, но он никогда не думал, что тот признается, что врал ради Тео. Тем самым сделав трещину в своих праведных доспехах. Тео требуется время, чтобы осознать, что и его собственная броня подверглась нехилому удару. Ещё и остальные участники теперь осуждающе на него смотрят.

— То, что ты никогда с ними не встречался, ещё не значит, что их не существует, — говорит он, чтобы хотя бы попытаться спасти своё доброе имя. — Ты так говоришь, потому что ревнуешь…

Пузырь, что сдерживал гнев Лиама, лопается, и его голос звучит громко и четко.

— Я не ревную! Я знаю, что их не существует, потому что ты гей!

Комната погружается в невероятную тишину, будто всех оглушил взрыв. Никто не скрещивает конечности и не кашляет, никто не чешется и не стучит ногами об пол. Все взгляды направлены на Лиама. А Тео, выбитый из колеи, начинает паниковать.

Лиам медленно прижимает ладонь ко рту, будто не может поверить, что он на самом деле произнес эти слова. Что он просто взял и чудовищно предал Тео!

Он смотрит на него своими широкими и умоляющими глазами.

— Мне очень жаль. Я не хотел, — тараторит он.

Запах гнева давно исчез. Тео может ощутить лишь страх, шок и искреннее раскаяние. Ему кажется, словно в его подложечной ямке завелись ядовитые змеи. Лиам только что его раскрыл. Это в самом деле произошло. И в данный момент Тео не может опровергнуть это заявление, так как уверен, что его лицо сейчас выражает каждую каплю ощущаемого им предательства. Проклятие! После всех этих месяцев утаивания теперь его секрет раскрыт.

Он хочет, чтобы здесь появился один из призрачных гонщиков и своим кнутом забрал его в другое измерение. Всё, что угодно, чтобы сбежать из этого кошмара.

_«Что бы сделал Питер?»_  — думает он.

У чутка тронутого дяди Дерека есть замечательная способность хладнокровно справляться с каждой непредвиденной ситуацией и обращать её в свою пользу. И Тео восхищается этой его чертой, каким бы раздражающим этот человек ни был. Но как он, черт возьми, должен сейчас выкручиваться из этого положения, чтобы остаться в выигрыше?

И тут ему в голову приходит идея. Да ещё такая очевидная, что он задается вопросом, почему так долго об этом думал. Он делает глубокий вдох, готовясь к предстоящей актерской роли.

— Нет, Лиам, — произносит он почти робко. — Не надо извиняться. Это моя вина. Ты неделями меня умолял рассказать всем правду, — он заламывает руки, лежащие на коленях, и сутулится, вжимая голову в плечи.

— Я мудак, — говорит Лиам в качестве извинения.

Тео тихо и нежно смеется и улыбается Лиаму.

— Ну, теперь, когда всё раскрылось, полагаю, что пришло время всем рассказать, — он обводит взглядом группу, поражаясь тому, как много внимания к себе привлек. Здесь никто и никогда не получал такого пристального внимания от каждого участника разом. Из-за этого он даже начинает бояться сказать задуманное, хоть это и очередная ложь. Но он решает идти до конца, так как слишком сильно желает увидеть шокированное выражение Данбара. — Мы с Лиамом встречаемся.

Комната взрывается звуками: от выкрика Бетани «Я знала!» до взволнованного вопроса Эмбер о том, когда у них всё закрутилось. Удивительно, как быстро они приняли ложь. Но он полагает, что, поскольку он был очень скрытным, эти отношения заполняют для них пробелы. И внезапно его желание скрыть правду приобретает для всех смысл. Он больше не тот парень, который не может удержать девушку; вместо этого он просто оказывается тем парнем, который боится открыться, выйти, так сказать, из шкафа. А Лиам — просто бойфренд, который ревнует, слушая, как Тео каждую неделю продолжает говорить о своей вымышленной девушке.

Тео ищет глаза Лиама, ожидая шока или гнева. Что угодно. Но тот выглядит смущенным. И тут осознание выбивает из легких Тео весь воздух: Данбар влюблен в одну из девушек в группе. И Тео только что испортил его шансы с ней. Но Лиам не будет отрицать заявления Тео, потому что чувствует себя виноватым из-за того, что выдал его.

— Лиам би, — добавляет Рэйкен, хоть даже это и вызывает у него неприятные ощущения в низу живота. Он знает, что это неправда, но, по крайней мере, так у Лиама будет шанс с девушкой, которая ему нравится, как только они заявят о своем разрыве. Он продолжит эту аферу как минимум до неоновой вечеринки, а затем его отпустит.

От одной только мысли об этом его грудь переполняется печалью, но Тео её игнорирует.

 

> *UCLA — Калифорнийский университет в Лос-Анджелесе.

* * *

 

Тео и Лиам не говорят всю дорогу до дома. Они делят трехкомнатную квартиру с Кори и Мейсоном, которых прямо сейчас химера видеть совсем не хочет. Сначала ему нужно поговорить с Лиамом, убедиться, что между ними нет недопонимания.

К счастью, дома никого не оказалось. Тео разувается, вешает куртку на один из крючков в прихожей, а после плюхается на мягкий темно-синий диван в гостиной.

Лиам садится рядом с ним так, что их разделяет целая диванная подушка, упирается локтями в колени и складывает руки.

— Чувак, мне так жаль, что я тебя выдал. Я не хотел.

— Я знаю, — говорит Тео, не смотря на него. — Ты позволил своему гневу взять над тобой верх, в общем, как обычно.

Лиам вздыхает.

— Да уж. Итак, ты сказал всем, что мы встречаемся, чтобы они не подумали, что ты неудачник, который спит с парнями, знакомясь с ними через  _Грайндр*_?

Это совсем не то, что Тео ожидал от него услышать. И прежде чем Тео как-то отреагирует, Лиам придвигается к нему поближе и тянется к его лицу. На мгновение Тео думает, что Лиам его поцелует, и его глупое сердце начинает учащенно биться. Но вместо этого Лиам стирает с его щеки слезы. До этого момента Тео даже не осознавал, что плачет.

Он поспешно отводит от Данбара взгляд, позволяя челке упасть на его глаза.

— Я не сломлен, — настаивает он, но в его словах нет былого огня.

Он  _сломлен_. И прекрасно это знает. Никто и никогда не захочет встречаться с таким дефектным человеком, как он. Ему суждено вечное одиночество. Лучшее, на что он может надеяться, это дружба с Лиамом, Мейсоном и Кори. Он не достоин их. Убийца и манипулятор, вроде него, не заслуживает доброты в свой адрес. Даже стремясь к тому, чтобы быть хорошим, он всё равно умудряется играть роль кукловода. Это и привело к этому дурацкому соглашению о фальшивых отношениях. И почему он подумал, что на этот раз идея будет хорошей?

— Я сделаю это, — нарушает молчание Лиам.

— Сделаешь что? — Тео морщится от прозвучавшей в его голосе надежды. Надежды, которую он также не заслуживает.

— Притворюсь твоим парнем, — Лиам осторожно касается плеча Тео. — Я не хочу, чтобы ты чувствовал себя неполноценным среди других участников групповой терапии.

— Я? Чувствую себя неполноценным? Да я нереально крутой вервульф-слеш-койот. Я суперхищник. Я…

— Чувствуешь себя неполноценным. Потому что все в группе говорят о своих отношениях и семье, а у тебя никого нет, — Лиам приподнимает брови, как бы говоря  _«Ты знаешь, что я прав»_.

Тео ненавидит его за это, но он также впечатлен тем, как хорошо Лиам его знает. Он через многое прошел, чтобы научиться скрывать свои истинные чувства, но Лиам так легко может скинуть с него маски и увидеть его настоящего. Но, очевидно, не все. Ведь ясно же — Лиам понятия не имеет, что Тео в него влюблен. Ещё одна причина, почему эти липовые отношения — ужасная идея.

— Иди сюда, — говорит Лиам. Он позволяет Тео положить голову на своё плечо, а после принимается поглаживать его волосы. Это похоже на то, что делает Лиам после панических атак Тео, и движения пальцев беты в его волосах успокаивают больше, чем смогли бы любые слова.

Он так расслабился и абстрагировался, что не слышит, как открывается дверь. И из этой дымки его вырывает лишь реплика Кори.

— О боже, это правда.

Тео открывает глаза — он даже не помнит, как их закрыл — и смотрит, как Кори и Мейсон вешают свои пальто на крючки у двери.

Самодовольно ухмыляясь, Мейсон протягивает руку Кори.

— Давай, плати.

Кори фыркает, вытаскивает из кармана бумажник, а затем вкладывает в ладонь Мейсона десятидолларовую купюру.

— За что это? — спрашивает Лиам.

— Кори сказал, что слухи о том, что вы встречаетесь, не могут быть правдой. Так что мы на это поспорили. Кажется, я выиграл. Команда Тиама!

Лиам отталкивает от себя Тео и встает. От потери контакта Тео чувствует, будто у него что-то украли. Будто кто-то вырвал его сердце. Снова.

— Вообще-то, Кори прав. На самом деле мы не встречаемся. Это просто притворство.

— Так-то! Съел? — вскрикивает Кори.

Мейсон разочарованно шлепает двадцатку в протянутую ладонь своего парня.

— Зачем вам вообще притворяться парой?

Лиам чешет затылок.

— Ну, эм, видишь ли, я вроде как случайно устроил Тео каминг-аут на групповой терапии. Так что прикинуться ненадолго его парнем — меньшее, что я могу сделать, чтобы это компенсировать.

Мейсон смотрит на него широко раскрытыми глазами.

— Как, черт возьми, можно случайно устроить кому-то каминг-аут?

— Мы спорили. Я разозлился. И слова просто сами вырвались.

— Оу, — Мейсон кивает, словно понимает, что это значит. — Что ж, лучше тебе быть готовым целоваться с Тео на неоновой вечеринке в субботу. Публичное разоблачение — это серьезное преступление в гей-сообществе. Ты  _капитально_  ему задолжал, Лиам.

— Целоваться? — пищит Лиам. Он смотрит на Тео так, как будто его пугает одна лишь мысль об этом.

Тео отводит глаза. Слишком больно видеть, как Лиам смотрит на него  _вот так_. Словно ему отвратительна простая мысль о том, чтобы поцеловать Тео.

— Мне сказали, что у меня мягкие губы. Так что это будет словно целоваться с девушкой, ладно?

Мейсон обессилено вздыхает.

— Вам двоим лучше попрактиковаться перед вечеринкой. Ты никогда в жизни не избавишься от звания гомофобного мудака, если шарахнешься от Тео или запаникуешь посреди вечеринки. А до неё лучше к этому привыкнуть.

 — Но это…

Внезапно губы Мейсона обрывают Лиама на середине фразы. Этот поцелуй короткий и достаточно целомудренный, чтобы его можно было рассматривать как платонический (по крайней мере, в Европе).

— Видишь, не так уж и сложно, — говорит Мейсон, пожимая плечами.

Лиам кажется расстроенным, но, к счастью, на этот раз хотя бы не выглядит так, будто ему противно.

Кори слегка толкает плечо Мейсона своим.

— Эй, засранец. Не целуй других парней перед своим бойфрендом, — но на самом деле он не сердится. Эта колкость больше игривая, чем какая-либо ещё.

— Я заглажу свою вину, — обещает Мейсон, и это заставляет лицо Кори засиять. Они практически бегут в свою общую спальню и включают на всю катушку музыку, чтобы перекрыть их примирение… или чем бы они там ни занимались.

— Я самый большой мудила в мире, — говорит Лиам. — Не знаю, смогу ли это сделать, Тео. Черт, — он сжимает волосы в кулаки, и кажется, что он вот-вот вырвет их с корнями.

Тео тянется вверх, нежно оттаскивает руки Лиама от головы и опускает их вниз, сжимая его пальцы.

— Почему бы нам сначала не попробовать, прежде чем ты сдашься? Если это действительно не то, с чем ты сможешь справиться, то всё в порядке. На следующей же встрече я признаюсь всем, что я патологический лжец, и пропущу неоновую вечеринку. Ничего страшного.

— Но я выдал тебя. Я тебе должен.

— Есть и другие способы расплатиться, — уверяет Тео. — Но давай сначала попробуем, — он снова сжимает руки Лиама, чтобы успокоить его, и склоняется для поцелуя. Сердце бьется громко и быстро, точно рядом пробегает перепуганное стадо слонов. Он пытается замедлить свой сердечный ритм, а затем понимает, что слышит он далеко не своё сердце.

Тео отстраняется, прежде чем их губы успевают соприкоснуться, и отпускает руки Лиама. Тело беты трясется, от него волнами исходит ужас.

— Прости. Это так глупо. Блять. Я идиот. Я не должен был заставлять натурала притворяться моим парнем.

Лиам тяжело сглатывает.

— Да уж. Давай просто забудем об этом, — и с этим он уходит в свою комнату и закрывает дверь.

Одиночество поражает Тео, точно фура, движущаяся со скоростью сто миль в час. Он чувствует, что его внутренности проваливаются, как будто что-то острое выскабливает из него всё, что делает его Тео Рэйкеном. Никто не должен чувствовать себя настолько одиноким и пустым. Но он не может винить в этом Лиама. Этот план — притвориться с Лиамом парой — принадлежит полностью Тео. И он это сделал не по какой-то благородной причине, а исключительно ради горьковато-сладкого вкуса мести.

Он когда-нибудь научится?

Каждый гребаный раз всё заканчивается тем, что, принимаясь за старое, он причиняет себе боль. Он пытается быть хорошим. Быть лучше. Пытается  _не быть_  монстром.

Но монстр живет в нем, пользуется его слабостями и поднимает свою уродливую голову. Страх. Боль. Ненависть к себе. Все эти чувства кормят монстра.

Он слишком долго стоит, как вкопанный. Движение. Ему нужно движение. Чтобы сдвинуться с места. Ему нужно что-то знакомое. Его спальня. Хорошо, это работает.

Тео ковыляет по коридору, натыкаясь руками на рамки с фотографиями на стенах. Покачиваясь, он тянется к дверной ручке и открывает дверь. Подталкивает себя внутрь. Хлопает дверью. Падает на кровать. Закапывается лицом в подушку.

Всё его тело словно пронизано иглами. Он поворачивает голову в сторону, чтобы заменить черный мир своей подушки белым миром своей комнаты. Все стены, мебель, даже фоторамки — белые. Лиам всё время твердит, что он должен добавить больше цвета, но Тео не хочет красок в своей жизни. Он их боится.

Черный напоминает ему о той адской подземной тюрьме, в которой за ним снова и снова приходила его сестра. Серый — о туннелях под землей, где Ужасные Доктора извратили его разум и превратили в манипулятивного монстра, который временами до сих пор себя показывает.

Красный напоминает ему о всей невинной крови, которую он пролил, и о теплом, всё ещё бьющемся сердце его сестры, украденном из её груди. Оранжевый напоминает восход, который слишком красив, чтобы Тео им любовался без мерзкого чувства внутри. Желтый — редчайший вид волчьего аконита, и этот смертельно-ядовитый цвет ввергает его в ужас. Зеленый напоминает о лесе, в котором его так часто преследовали охотники. И будь он настоящим оборотнем, цвет его глаз был бы синим — цветом убийцы.

Фиолетовый напоминает ему об обычном волчьем аконите, ещё одной опасности для оборотней. Коричневый вызывает в памяти землю, его повторяющийся кошмар — быть погребенным заживо. И розовый… Розовый заставляет думать о романтике, которую он так отчаянно жаждет, хоть и понимает, что не имеет права когда-либо её познать. Из всех цветов на розовый смотреть больнее всего.

Белый — единственный безопасный цвет. Это чистый холст, шанс начать всё заново. И он отчаянно пытается использовать свой второй шанс. Скотт, Лиам, Мейсон и Кори смогли за всё его простить — ведь они такие необычайно добрые и бескорыстные, — так почему Тео требуется так много времени, чтобы простить самого себя?

Он подсказывает себе, что это оттого, что он не заслуживает их прощения.

Потому что то, что он натворил, было непростительно.

 

> *Grindr (читается Грайндр) — приложение, обеспечивающее доступ к геосоциальной сети для геев и бисексуальных мужчин.

* * *

 

Через несколько часов Тео засыпает. К счастью, ему ничего не снится, но просыпается он, чувствуя себя больным и разбитым.

Он полусонно бредет на кухню, собирает всю необходимую посуду для хлопьев и, зевая, открывает дверцу холодильника, чтобы достать молоко.

Обычно он забирает еду и ест её в своей комнате, но сейчас он садится за кухонный стол, решив, что смена обстановки ему не помешает. Это лучше, чем скрываться в своей комнате, что он и делает каждый раз, когда чувствует себя подавленным.

— Эй, — слышится голос Мейсона.

Тео поднимает на него глаза. На Хьюите лишь боксеры и футболка — его обычная пижама, а в руках у него ложка и пустая миска. Тео бросает взгляд за его спину. За окнами темно. Прошло больше времени, чем он думал.

— Всё норм?

Мейсон улыбается, кладя руку на соседний с Тео стул.

— Можно мне присесть?

— Это свободная страна.

Мейсон фыркает и садится. Он наливает себе немного молока, а затем сыпет в миску хлопья.

Тео морщит нос.

— Ты сначала наливаешь молоко?

— Да. А ты нет? — поднимает бровь Мейсон.

— Сначала хлопья, потом молоко. Всегда. Я не люблю тратить молоко.

— Точно… — Мейсон качает головой, забавляясь. — Ты не такой, как я ожидал.

— Потому что я был манипулятивной машиной для убийства?

— Ну, да, но это не то, что я имел в виду.

— А что тогда? — спрашивает Тео.

Мейсон понижает голос до шепота. 

— Может, я и не оборотень, но даже я могу сказать, что у тебя есть к нему чувства.

Тео опускает глаза, вращая ложкой хлопья в миске. Они уже начинают размокать, но он не может заставить себя есть. Горло внезапно сдавило. — Ничего не могу с этим поделать, — шепчет он едва слышно.

— Думаю, ты ему тоже нравишься, — говорит Мейсон, удивляя его. Тео качает головой.

— Это невозможно. Ты должен был видеть, как он перепугался, когда я попытался его поцеловать.

— Может быть, именно поэтому и перепугался. Когда я его поцеловал, он вообще никак не отреагировал. Ты слышал его сердцебиение? Заметил, изменилось ли оно вообще?

— Нет.

— А когда ты пытался его поцеловать?

Тео вспоминает, каким громким и паническим было сердцебиение Лиама в тот момент.

— Это не означает, что я ему нравлюсь. Это означает прямо противоположное. Он нейтрален по отношению к тебе, потому что ты его лучший друг, но ему противна сама мысль сделать подобное со мной. Я ему противен, понимаешь?

Мейсон вздыхает.

— Для справки, мы с Кори заключили новое пари.

— И на что поспорили на этот раз?

— Я поставил сорок долларов на то, что эти ваши фальшивые отношения закончатся тем, что вы двое начнете встречаться по-настоящему.

Тео качает головой.

— Тебе не следовало этого делать. Фальшивые отношения уже закончились. Лиам больше не хочет этого делать, и я его не виню. Никто не хочет со мной встречаться по-настоящему, так кто, черт возьми, захочет встречаться со мной понарошку?

— Он согласится, — говорит Мейсон, совсем не встревоженный словами Тео. Видимо, он совсем не переживает о своих сорока долларах.

— Если хочешь выбросить деньги, флаг тебе в руки.

— Я поговорю с ним. Он  _согласится_ , обещаю.

Тео кидает на него безразличный взгляд. Он сопротивляется желанию глубоко вздохнуть и вместо этого озвучивает свои мысли.

— Может, я не хочу, чтобы он соглашался. Эта была глупая идея. Если я притворюсь, что встречаюсь с ним, это заставит меня хотеть встречаться с ним ещё больше. В моей жизни сейчас и без того слишком много боли, больше я просто не вынесу.

— Но если ты ему действительно нравишься и вы двое по-настоящему начнете встречаться, это разве не поможет облегчить боль, как думаешь? Иногда нужно пройти через боль, чтобы на финише получить нечто хорошее. И Лиам стоит всего этого. Он хороший парень.

— Именно. Вот почему мы с ним никогда не должны быть вместе.

Мейсон хмурится, от чего брови сдвигаются к переносице.

Жалость. Вот что значит его выражение. От этого Тео чувствует себя жалким, но он слишком устал, чтобы на что-либо жаловаться.

Мейсон вздыхает.

— Слушай, буду с тобой честен. Лиам — идиот, когда дело касается отношений. Ему потребовалась вечность, чтобы понять, что ему нравилась Хейден. Долгое время они просто ругались и вели себя так, будто ненавидят друг друга. Звучит знакомо, не думаешь?

— Это не одно и то же, — раздраженно говорит Тео. Он встает и шагает к раковине, чтобы положить в неё миску с ложкой. — Спокойной ночи.

 

* * *

 

На следующий день Тео прогуливает занятия. Он знает, что слухи о нем и Лиаме распространились, как лесной пожар, раз Кори и Мейсон так быстро об этом узнали, и он не готов принимать поздравления ещё и от своих одногруппников.

Он сидит в гостиной, смотрит документальный фильм о слонах, когда позади него раздается грохот. Он поворачивается и видит ошеломленного Лиама, стоящего в коридоре. Он только что опрокинул фотографию с собой, Мейсоном и Кори на школьном выпускном.

— Виноват, — говорит Лиам, поднимая рамку и вешая её на стену. Ему требуется несколько попыток, и когда он заканчивает, получается ужасно криво, но ему, кажется, плевать. Странно. Обычно Лиам трепетно относится к тому, чтобы гостиная выглядела красиво. Его комната, с другой стороны, — совсем другая история.

— Почему ты не на занятиях? — просит Тео.

— Проспал. А ты?

— Аналогично.

Они оба знают, что это ложь. Но ничего по этому поводу не говорят. Лиам идет на кухню, откуда потом доносятся звон и стук посуды. Тео оглядывается через плечо и видит, как Лиам, стоя за кухонным островком, выкладывает на противень куриные наггетсы.

— Можещь добавить еще? — просит Тео. — Я забыл пообедать.

— Парочки хватит?

— Мудак. Пять как минимум, — Тео поворачивается обратно к телевизору. От смеха Лиама на заднем плане его грудь наполняется теплом. Он даже не осознавал, что боялся больше никогда его не услышать. Что весь его план с фальшивыми отношениями испортит их дружбу.

Спустя двенадцать минут пищит таймер, и Лиам вытаскивает противень из духовки. Когда наггетсы готовит Тео, он всегда переворачивает их через шесть минут и ставит снова, но Лиам слишком ленив для этого. Тео забавляет то, что Лиам каждый раз жалуется, что наггетсы всегда выходят лучше, когда их готовит Тео.

_«Это потому, что я их переворачиваю, идиот.»_

Лиам садится на диван, и подушка, что их разделяет, кажется океаном меж островов. Они всегда сидели так далеко друг от друга? Тео не может вспомнить, но он никогда раньше не замечал такого большого расстояния.

— Ты сделал домашку по статистике? — спрашивает Лиам.

Тео фыркает.

— Черта с два.

Так как он бросил школу в старших классах, Тео пришлось вернуться, чтобы доучиться и получить диплом*, и чтобы после мог поступить в университет одновременно с Лиамом, Мейсоном и Кори. Ему уже надоело учиться из-за всех тех зубрежек, через которые ему пришлось пройти, чтобы сдать выпускные экзамены.

Возможно, он бросит и колледж… хотя Лиам, вероятно, убедит его продержаться до конца.

— Я сделал половину, если хочешь, можешь списать.

— Да, спасибо.

— Мы можем поговорить о слоне в комнате? — спрашивает Лиам.

Тео прыскает от смеха, потому что они смотрят долбанный документальный фильм о слонах.

— О каком именно? — он косится на Лиама, ухмыляясь.

Лиам не смеется.

— Огромном. О  _начнем-ли-мы-эти-поддельные-отношения-или-нет_  слоне…

Смех Тео стихает, он скрещивает руки и принимается стучать пятками об пол, от чего его колени то взлетают, то опускаются. Ладони вспотели, и он знает, что Лиам прекрасно понимает, что он нервничает. Чертовы чувства оборотня.

— Я думал, что ты отказался, — говорит Тео, пытаясь сохранить свой голос ровным и спокойным.

— Да, но всю прошлую ночь я думал об этом, и, я не знаю, возможно, я мог бы это сделать.

— Возможно?

Лиам вздыхает со страдальческим выражением на лице.

— Я буду чувствовать себя лучше, если мы хотя бы попробуем, понимаешь? Ты через многое прошел. И заслуживаешь хотя бы одну ночь, когда можешь быть собой и не скрывать, кем являешься. Может, у тебя никогда не будет настоящего парня, но я могу быть твоим фальшивым парнем. Я  _сделаю_  это, — решительно произносит он, готовый быть для Тео замечательным другом, от чего химера чувствует себя чертовски виноватым.

Он не должен был манипулировать Лиамом. Но теперь они здесь, и даже зная, что идея плохая, он не может отказать Лиаму.

— Ладно. А после вечеринки мы можем разыграть драматично-фальшивый разрыв. Согласен?

— Да, отлично.

Тео коротко усмехается, а затем возвращается к документальному фильму. Он чувствует, как рядом с ним прогибается диванная подушка, когда Лиам перебирается на середину. Вот оно. Теперь он помнит: вот где он обычно сидит.

Тео подпрыгивает от неожиданности, когда его руку окутывает тепло.

— Почему ты держишь меня за руку? — спрашивает он, недоверчиво глядя на Лиама.

— Для практики, — говорит Лиам. — Мне придется к этому привыкнуть, чтобы не выглядеть идиотом, если ты возьмешь меня за руку на публике.

— Не похоже, что мы никогда раньше не держались за руки.

Оборотень закатывает глаза.

— Спасение моей жизни  _не считается_. И усмирение моего гнева тоже.

— Могу я положить голову на твоё плечо?

Лиам фыркает.

— Конечно. Разве это не то, что ты обычно делаешь?

Тео улыбается, укладывая голову на мягком из-за синего худи плече Лиама. Синий. Цвет глаз убийцы, но это так же и цвет глаз Лиама.

 

> *Диплом — в оригинале GED (General Educational Development/Diploma) — диплом об общем (среднем) образовании. Выдаётся сдавшим тесты по программе средней школы (в Америке и Канаде).

* * *

 

Притворяться парой во время учебы оказалось легче, чем ожидал Тео. А после их первой практики держаться за руки выходит естественней. И обниматься они стали чаще, чем когда-либо прежде. Тео кладет голову на плечо Лиама во время занятия, чтобы немного вздремнуть, а Лиам ложится головой на колени химеры после того, как они пообедают на газоне. Рэйкен заправляет Лиаму выбившуюся прядь волос за ухо и дразнит, какими до нелепого длинными они стали.

Короче говоря, много прикосновений, но в пределах платонической дружбы. Никаких поцелуев или прикосновений к обнаженным телам друг друга. Всё сладко и невинно, и их одногруппники на это купились.

Даже в Твиттере хэштег  _#Тиам_  лидирует среди местных популярных тем. Кажется, что о них знают все: и первокурсники, и второкурсники, и даже некоторые со старших курсов. Это нелепо. И это намного больше внимания, чем хочет Тео, намного больше, чем он может справиться, но рядом с ним Лиам, который каким-то образом делает всё это терпимым.

Якоря. Скотт как-то рассказывал о них. О том, как они помогают тебе, удерживают под контролем. И о том, как изначально якорем Скотта была Эллисон. Человек тоже может быть якорем, и сейчас Тео на сто процентов уверен, что его якорь — Лиам.

Дни проходят блаженно и неторопливо. Тео думает, что если рай и существует, то он должен выглядеть так. Ад — это его сестра. А Лиам — рай.

Но в пятницу на него обрушивается реальность: до неоновой вечеринки остались сутки, и это предпоследний день их соглашения.

Дурак он, поверил, что это может продолжиться, что неделя будет длиться вечно. Но теперь он понимает, что просто сам себя обманывал. Единственная вечность, которую он может иметь, — это вечное одиночество.

Это его последнее занятие на сегодня, поэтому он говорит Лиаму, что ему нужно отлить, но вместо того, чтобы повернуть налево, в сторону туалета, он направляется прямиком к заднему выходу. И покидает кампус. Но домой не идет. Просто не может. Нельзя, если это означает увидеть там Лиама позже.

Тео отправляет парню сообщение:  _Давай расстанемся._

А затем выключает телефон, кладет в карман и бежит так быстро, как только может. Ветер кусает руки, и он осознает, что оставил свою куртку в классе, но он ни за что на свете не вернется за ней. Не сейчас.

Он бежит до тех пор, пока не достигает леса. Он следует за запахом воды к мосту, который напоминает ему о его сестре. Это, конечно, не тот самый мост, но постройка аналогична. Он медленно шагает по траве, шурша листьями, и ступает на деревянный мост. Стук его ног по деревянным балкам наполняет его ужасом, но он впитывает всё это, решив почувствовать каждую противную мелочь.

Остановившись посреди моста, Тео упирается в деревянные перила и вглядывается в воду. Он видит свою сестру, лежащую там со всё ещё бьющимся сердцем. Она замерзает до смерти, и всё, что он может делать, это равнодушно смотреть. По какой-то причине он не может заставить себя переживать об этом.

По привычке это приводит к мыслям о Лиаме. Каждый раз, когда он спускается в эту червоточину, Тео пытается думать о Лиаме — своем якоре. Зачастую это самый быстрый способ вернуться к реальности. Но на этот раз это не срабатывает. Потому что на этот раз, когда Тео думает о Лиаме, он не может заставить себя почувствовать хоть что-нибудь. Вообще.

Похоже, он потратил весь свой дневной эмоциональный запас на боль, страх, скорбь и ненависть, и не осталось ничего,  _абсолютно ничего_  на что-либо другое.

Гробовое равнодушие длится ещё десять минут. Или, может быть, час. Вокруг него падают оранжевые, желтые и коричневые осенние листья. Восход, аконит, похоронен заживо. Восход, аконит, похоронен заживо. Цвета его грехов — обещание боли и страданий за его прегрешения. Красота, яд, смерть. Красота, яд, смерть. Цвета кружатся вокруг него, пока от спокойствия не остается и следа. Слишком быстро.

Паника ударяет по нему подобно молнии. Он не может дышать. Перед его глазами танцуют точки, и вскоре он даже не может разглядеть цвета листьев. Он рывками глотает воздух, но этого недостаточно. Колени подгибаются. Руки ударяются о землю, затормаживая падение. По ощущениям, он разбил коленные чашечки. О, черт, как он собирается отсюда уйти? Холодно. Так чертовски холодно. Он умрет здесь. Так же, как и его сестра.

— Тео!

К его щекам прижимается что-то теплое. Звук хлопка о воду. Нет, это пощечина. Боль. Жгучая боль.

Тео моргает, пытаясь разглядеть фигуру перед собой. Чьи-то руки хватают его локти, удерживая от падения. Голубые глаза вглядываются в его лицо, темные брови взволнованно сдвинуты.

— Лиам?

В ответ Данбар бьет его по плечу.

— О чем ты, нахрен, думал? Бегать на холоде вот так.

— Как ты меня нашел? — растерянно спрашивает Тео.

Лиам показывает куртку, которую забыл Тео.

— Оборотень. Помнишь?

— О, — Тео опускает взгляд на свои руки. Красные царапины от падения уже заживают, колени тоже. Его омывает облегчение, подобно дождю после засухи.

— Зачем ты сюда пришел? — спрашивает Лиам, глядя на мост и ручей под ним. Он знает историю. И ему не требуется много времени, чтобы соединить всё воедино.

— Моя сестра. Я пришел увидеть сестру.

Лиам шлепает Тео по руке, сильно.

— Ты с дуба рухнул?! Пришел сюда, чтобы покончить с собой? Ты не можешь этого сделать! — из глаз парня капают слезы, которые лишь усиливаются, когда он продолжает. — Ты не можешь оставить нас, понятно? Я же говорил, что если тебе когда-нибудь станет трудно, ты должен поговорить со мной. А не убегать в лес. Не приходить сюда. И не прыгать в воду, чтобы утопиться.

— Я здесь не для того, чтобы покончить с собой, — честно отвечает Тео. — А просто, чтобы напомнить себе…

— О чем напомнить? Что ты совершил ошибку?

Тео качает головой.

— Я хотел напомнить себе, что я не заслуживаю счастья.

— Чушь собачья, — Лиам сжимает плечо химеры, устремив глаза на Тео. Такие голубые. Такие красивые. Напоминание о том, что в этом мире есть добро. — Тео, ты заслуживаешь счастья. Все совершают ошибки. Я пытался убить Скотта, помнишь?

— Это было из-за меня, — указывает Тео. — Разве ты не видишь? Это всё моя вина.

— Может быть, а может, и нет. В любом случае это было моей ошибкой. Я извинился за это. И Скотт меня простил. И хоть и не сразу, но я тоже себя простил. Если ты не заслуживаешь счастья, тогда его не заслуживаю и я.

Тео качает головой.

— Ты как раз и заслуживаешь. Уж поверь. Больше, чем кто-либо другой.

— Нет, — твердо говорит Лиам, так близко наклонившись, что мог бы поцеловать Тео, если бы захотел. —  _Ты_  заслуживаешь счастья больше, чем кто-либо другой. Потому что ты пережил больше страданий и боли, чем все мы вместе взятые.

— Не думаю, что это так работает… — бормочет Тео.

Лиам удобнее устраивается на корточках и трясет пальцем, указывая на химеру.

— Слушай меня внимательно: ты перестанешь мучить себя, приходя сюда. Ты продолжишь встречаться со мной, и мы вместе пойдем на неоновую вечеринку, повеселимся, побудем счастливыми. Я даже буду с тобой целоваться, ладно? Обещаю. Даже если меня от этого воротит, я позволю тебе целоваться со мной всю ночь.

— Поклянешься на мизинчиках? — дразнит Тео.

Лиам поднимает свой мизинец, выглядя серьезней некуда.

— Клянусь на мизинчиках.

И только потому, что это безумно глупо и так в стиле Лиама, Тео трясет их мизинцы. Это обещание.

 

* * *

 

Тео не чувствует себя счастливым сразу, даже когда они возвращаются домой. Но он чувствует себя менее грустным, менее опустошенным. Не таким одиноким. Это не обязательно хорошее чувство, но в любой другой день он воспринял бы его как плохое.

Вечером все четверо отправляются ужинать в стейк-хаус, так как Лиам настоял, что Тео нуждается в нормальной еде, так как всю неделю он питался лишь замороженными полуфабрикатами и хлопьями. Тео знает, что это просто повод его приободрить. Он ценит это, и в очередной раз напоминает себе, что Лиам слишком хорош для него. Но на этот раз он не позволяет себе зацикливаться на этой мысли. А переходит к следующей — думает, что заказать, а затем задается вопросом, сможет ли безнаказанно коснуться бедра Лиама своим.

Он не рискует, но за свою сдержанность он получает награду: когда в ресторан входит пара из их терапевтической группы и машет им, Лиам машет в ответ, словно возбужденный щенок, и быстро целует Тео в щеку.

Слава богу, Лиам сидит сбоку от него и слишком сосредоточен на болтовне Мейсона, чтобы заметить румянец Тео, который не сходит с его лица практически до конца ужина. Тео ощущает приятное тепло во всем теле, и оно гораздо приятнее, чем душераздирающий холод, что был раньше. Это тепло не царапает его, а наполняет, словно воздушный шар, готовый взлететь в небо.

Когда они возвращаются домой, Мейсон зависает с ним в гостиной за просмотром телика, а Лиам с Кори рубятся в новую видеоигру в комнате Данбара. Тео ещё не играл, но уверен, что вскоре они с Лиамом в неё сыграют (конечно же только после того, как он потренируется самостоятельно, чтобы суметь победить Лиама).

— Итак… — подает голос Мейсон. — Я заметил кое-что в ресторане.

— Да?

Мейсон ухмыляется, выглядя слишком довольным собой.

— Кое-кто покраснел.

И как по заказу к щекам Тео приливает жар.

— Я не краснел! Я…

— О, ты точно краснел, но я говорю не о тебе. Лиам покраснел сразу после того, как поцеловал тебя в щеку. И в кабинке вы, парни, сидели ну очень близко, скажу я тебе.

— Там было тесно.

Мейсон фыркает.

— По другую сторону от Лиама можно было посадить ещё одного человека. Вообще-то, я уверен, что если бы, будучи невидимкой, туда сел Кори, то Лиам его бы даже не коснулся.

— И?

— И, возможно, я всё-таки выиграю этот спор, — Мейсон, похоже, чертовски собой гордится.

— Ставлю пятьдесят баксов, что ты проиграешь, — настаивает Тео, скрещивая руки на груди. Если бы он нравился Лиаму в этом смысле, то он бы поцеловал его на мостике. Тео в этом абсолютно уверен.

Мейсон ухмыляется.

— Зря только деньги потратишь, чувак.

— Завтра я стану на пятьдесят долларов богаче, большое спасибо.

 

* * *

 

Неоновая вечеринка начнется через час, а Тео нечего надеть. Без шуток, ему на самом деле нечего надеть. Все рубашки, что у него есть, разбросаны сейчас по всей кровати, но ни одна из них не выглядит достаточно сексуально для вечеринки. Ему хочется впечатлить Лиама, даже если это ничего не значит.

В дверь его комнаты кто-то стучит. Он вздрагивает, так как пока не готов встретиться с Лиамом.

— Я ещё не готов, — сообщает он.

— Это Кори. Я могу войти?

Кори. Слава тебе господи. Тео быстро открывает дверь и практически втаскивает парня в комнату.

— Мне жизненно необходим совет, — говорит Тео, обводя рукой все свои пожитки.

— И это всё? У тебя нет обтягивающей майки? — спрашивает Кори.

— Нет, я ещё не купил одежду на лето. Сейчас чертовски холодно.

Кори изумленно качает головой.

— Ты когда-нибудь был на неоновой вечеринке? Через какое-то время там становится супер жарко. Погоди, у меня в гардеробе с десяток обтягивающих маек.

— Разве они мне не будут, типа, малы?

Кори ухмыляется.

— В этом-то и смысл.

Он уходит за одеждой и возвращается с тремя майками: белой, голубой и неоново-оранжевой.

— Эти лучше всего будут смотреться под ультрафиолетом. Обычно я сам надеваю оранжевую, но не уверен, что это твой цвет, — Кори поднимает майку, прикладывая её к груди Тео, и качает головой. — Неа, определенно не твой цвет. Не волнуйся, её надену я. Итак, белая или голубая?

Тео выбирает, даже не задумываясь.

— Белая, — это его безопасный цвет. С ним он будет чувствовать себя уверенней этим вечером, а прямо сейчас ему нужна вся уверенность, которую он только может обрести. Он не знает, хватит ли ему мужества, но сегодня он хочет рассказать Лиаму о своих чувствах.

Кори бросает ему майку.

— Похоже, моя работа здесь закончена.

— Спасибо, — говорит Тео, показывая майку.

— Обращайся, соседушка. Надеюсь, ты встретишь на этой вечеринке нового горячего парня, — он подмигивает и выходит из комнаты.

На короткий момент Тео растерянно замирает, а затем вспоминает, что Кори поставил на то, что чувства Тео к Лиаму не взаимны. Глупые соседи делают ставки на его личную жизнь. Тео помнит свою собственную ставку с Мейсоном. Глупые соседи подбивают его делать ставки на собственную личную жизнь.

Он знает, что это невозможно, но он действительно надеется, что к концу вечера станет на пятьдесят долларов беднее.

 

* * *

 

На Лиаме голубая худи без рукавов, которая открывает прекрасный вид на его накаченные мускулы. Более того, молния застегнута лишь наполовину. Невольно Тео думает о том, чтобы расстегнуть её до конца. Сбросить худи на пол. Самому ощупать эти мышцы.

Блять. Ему нужно прекратить думать о Лиаме, пока в штанах не стало слишком тесно.  
Они только что добрались до места проведения вечеринки и уже снаружи больше чувствуют музыку, чем слышат её: от басов под их ногами вибрирует тротуар. Вышибала проверяет их студенческие пропуска, а после дает им розовые неоновые браслеты.

Они идут по темному коридору, погруженному во мрак и серость. Дыхание Тео замирает, его вновь охватывает страх, но сразу же исчезает, как только теплые пальцы Лиама переплетаются с его.

Тео смотрит на него, удивляясь тому, что Лиам так быстро это заметил. Возможно, его страх пахнет сильнее, чем у большинства людей.

— Всё в порядке, — говорит Лиам. Его голос действует успокаивающе. — Ты в порядке. Ты здесь, в настоящем. На вечеринке. Собираешься повеселиться со своими друзьями. Лучше?

— Да, — Тео стискивает его руку. — Спасибо.

Они добираются до конца коридора, и двери распахиваются, являя им разноцветные вспышки и громкую грохочущую музыку. Люди прыгают, качаются и трясут своими телами, танцуя под оглушающие биты, если их телодвижения вообще можно назвать танцем. Помещение выглядит как ночной клуб, вдоль дальней стены даже бар есть.

Грудь диджея пересекают светящиеся синие линии, этакий  _Трон*_ , а остальные люди выглядят так, будто здесь взорвалась радуга. Мейсон и Кори спешат к очереди из ожидающих, чтобы их разукрасили неоновой краской. Тео и Лиам делают всего лишь пару шагов, а к ним уже несутся их знакомые с универа и групповой терапии, чтобы поздороваться.

— Ребята, вы должны пойти потанцевать! — настаивает Бетани, хватая руку Лиама и утягивая в сторону танцпола.

Тео стискивает челюсти, не сводя взгляда с ладони Бетани на руке Лиама. Он ревнует. Ничего не может с этим поделать. Но он делает глубокий вдох и напоминает себе, что не должен думать об этом. Он может думать о бессмысленных повторяющихся строчках в звучащей песне или о том, как цвета, которые он ненавидел так сильно, не выглядят столь же угрожающими в светящейся неоновой форме, за исключением синего, или бара, наполненного алкоголем, который на них абсолютно не подействует из-за их глупых способностей к самоисцелению.

— Пойду возьму себе выпить, — говорит он Лиаму, перекрикивая музыку. На самом деле он не хочет пить. Ему просто нужен отдых от толпы, шанс отвлечься от ревности, что разливается по его венам, словно яд.

— О, да, конечно. Захватишь и мне тоже?

Бетани уже втянула Лиама в танец, и не похоже, что оборотень собирается идти вместе с ним в бар. Это расстраивает, поэтому Тео переходит к следующей мысли. Взять напитки. Отдать их Лиаму. Напитки. Тогда веди себя, как его парень.

Он не уверен, что бармен ему дал, но он отчетливо чует запах водки. Плевать. Не похоже, что она на него подействует. Но люди-то об этом не знают. Так что, по крайней мере, если он будет много выпивать, ему сойдет с рук то, что он распускает руки со своим фальшивым парнем.

Он приносит напитки Лиаму, уводя его подальше от Бетани, и они довольно быстро их выпивают. И Тео больше не пускает его к Бетани. Он обхватывает талию Лиама, прижимается к его телу и принимается покачиваться в такт музыки. К счастью, Лиам вторит его движениям и, кажется, не слишком напуган тем, что находится так близко к химере.

Тео фокусируется на Лиаме, упивается им, наслаждается изгибами его челюсти, тем, как падает свет на его глаза, твердостью спины под ладонями. Он наклоняется всё ближе и ближе, решаясь наконец на поцелуй…

— Вот вы где!

Парни резко отстраняются друг от друг и видят ещё одну девушку из их терапевтической группы — Эмбер. В руках у неё поднос с красками.

— Вам нужно разукрасить друг дружку, — настаивает она. — Идёмте.

Тео неохотно следует за ней через толпу с вцепившимся в его руку Лиамом. Эмбер ставит краски на маленький столик возле окон и протягивает каждому по тюбику.

— Ну, дерзайте, — бодро говорит она и, покачивая бедрами, возвращается к танцующей толпе.

Тео смотрит на врученный ему цвет краски: розовый. Цвет, олицетворяющий всё, что он не может иметь. И он должен разукрасить им человека, который никогда не будет его? Без сомнений, это всего лишь жестокое совпадение.

— Что тебе разрисовать: лицо или руки? — спрашивает Лиам.

И тогда Тео замечает цвет, который держит бета.

— Только не красным, — произносит он, возможно, слишком резко.

— Почему? Что не так с красным?

— Кровь, — Тео не уточняет, но Лиам, кажется, его понимает. Он тянется за коробкой с красками и роется в ней, пока не вытаскивает другую.

— Синяя сойдет?

Тео колеблется. Это светлый оттенок синего, несомненно он будет хорошо смотреться под ультрафиолетом, но от этого он не перестает быть синим. Светящиеся синие глаза убийцы невинных. Если бы он был настоящим волком (или койотом), то цвет его глаз был бы именно таким. Как и глаза Питера, Малии, Дерека и тех двух оборотней из стаи Сатоми. Это пугает до мурашек по коже, до ступора. Но затем он встречается взглядом с голубыми глазами Лиама, не светящиеся какой-либо силой оборотня, и делает глубокий вдох.

Он забывает о том, что синий означает убийцу. Забывает, что он олицетворяет воду в ледяном ручье. Вместо этого он меняет его значение: теперь синий — это цвет Лиама.

— Синяя сойдет, — отвечает он.

Лиам рисует отпечаток лапы на плече и символ стаи Макколла на левой руке Тео: две линии, образующие кольца, вокруг руки.

— Мне плевать, что говорит Скотт. Ты — часть стаи.

Тео хочется заплакать, но он сдерживается. Счастье и чувство вины борются внутри него. Он не заслуживает быть частью стаи Скотта, головой он это понимает. Но он хочет этого. Хочет так сильно, что становится больно.

— Твоя очередь, — говорит Лиам, расстегивая молнию худи до конца.

Тео пару секунд с благоговением смотрит на его грудь, а затем берет себя в руки и опускает кисть в розовую краску. Он не рисует сердечко, потому что у него странный пунктик на сердцах, и Ужасные Доктора тут ни при чем. Он так же рисует отпечаток лапы над сердцем Лиама. Он не знает, кажется ли это романтичным или нет. Для него это самое романтичное, что он когда-либо делал.

Затем он рисует символ стаи Скотта на левой руке Лиама и линию под каждым глазом, как это делают футболисты, потому что Лиам, безусловно, спортивный парень и, если честно, потому что он не смог придумать ничего другого.

— Как-то так, — говорит он, опуская кисть.

Лиам осматривает сначала свою руку, а потом грудь. Его взгляд задерживается на отпечатке лапы слишком долго. Громкая музыка не дает Тео почувствовать изменение в сердцебиении Данбара, и вокруг слишком много людей, чтобы уловить хемосигналы, но по его лицу Тео понимает, что Лиам смущен выбранным местом — возможно, он задается вопросом, намеренно ли это было или нет.

— Пойдем ещё потанцуем, — предлагает Тео, — а то нас так грубо прервали.

Лиам смеется, но выходит немного неловко. Неправильно.

— Если бы тебя услышала Эмбер, то здорово бы обиделась.

— Не говори ей, что я это сказал, а я не скажу, что ты намекнул на то, что она королева драмы.

— Справедливо.

Они держатся на небольшом расстоянии, когда начинают танцевать, чтобы позволить краске высохнуть. Но с каждой песней они становятся всё ближе и ближе. Парни берут ещё по одному напитку; фоткаются с Бетани и Эмбер; пытаются подпевать песне, слова которой едва понимают. Время становится утерянным искусством. Всё, что имеет значение, — это движение, музыка и вспышки цвета.

Лиам такой идеальный, такой потрясающий. Тео не может поверить, что он его, пусть даже на несколько дней. Это больше, чем он заслуживает, и он чувствует себя таким виноватым за то, что хочет большего. Он придвигается всё ближе и ближе. Зарывается пальцами в волосы Лиама, прижимая его лоб к своему. А затем они тянутся губами навстречу.

Первый поцелуй нежный, мягкий и слишком короткий. Тео пытается насладиться им, думая, что он будет и последним. Что после поцелуя магия момента разрушится. Что Лиам оттолкнет его, напомнит, что он не гей, и в гневе уйдет с вечеринки, бросив его одного. Это то, что он заслуживает; это неизбежно.

И всё же Лиам поклялся на мизинцах, что останется, что позволит Тео целоваться с ним столько, сколько тот захочет. Рэйкен с облегчением понимает, что Лиам держит своё слово.

Когда он отстраняется, Лиам выглядит так, будто ему немного некомфортно, но всё равно тепло ему улыбается. Тео снова его целует, на этот раз с бо́льшим напором. Он направляет, задает ритм и заставляет поцелуй длиться добрых пять минут.

Они прерываются, чтобы отдышаться, не отрывая при этом друг от друга взгляда. Чувство в груди Тео можно описать только как трепет. Это и есть те самые бабочки, о которых говорят влюбленные безумцы?

Инициатором следующего поцелуя становится Лиам, но он получается неловким. Без напора. Лиам отстраняется, смущенно опустив голову.

— Прости, у меня очень давно не было практики.

— Всё нормально, — говорит Тео. — Просто следуй моему ритму.

И они целуются снова и снова, а затем, когда в ход идут руки, люди вокруг начинают скандировать «Тиам!», перекрикивая музыку. Несколько девушек визжат. Кто-то даже похотливо свистит. Всё это кажется таким нереальным. Тео думает, что это всё сон, что он вот-вот проснется, на дворе окажется утро того злополучного понедельника, а вся эта афера с липовыми отношениями даже не начиналась.

Он открывает глаза, а Лиам по-прежнему здесь. И больше не выглядит смущенным или так, что ему некомфортно. Он выглядит счастливым. Таким же счастливым, как чувствует себя Тео.

На мгновение Тео думает, что может иметь всё это. А затем Лиам достает свой телефон.

— Кажется, мне кто-то звонит, — кричит он Тео.

Рэйкен мельком смотрит на экран. Хейден. Он сглатывает подступивший к горлу комок и наклоняется к самому уху Лиама.

— Ты должен ответить.

Лиам бросает взгляд на телефон, а потом на него.

— Ты уверен? Я обещал, что эта ночь будет только твоей. Хейден может подождать.

Тео качает головой.

— Всё в порядке. Пожалуйста, Лиам. Ответь на звонок, — не это он хотел сказать, но в глубине души понимает, что поступает правильно. Он хочет, чтобы Лиам был счастлив, и если воссоединение с Хейден этому поспособствует, то Тео его поддержит, независимо от того, сколько боли это причинит ему самому.

Лиам исчезает в толпе и выходит на улицу.

Химера игнорирует острую, пронизывающую грудь боль. Что ж, вот и всё. Его ночь этакой Золушки закончена. Карета снова превратилась в тыкву, а лошади — в мышей, платье же — всего лишь обычная майка, и та не его. Иллюзия пала. Нет смысла ждать своего Прекрасного Принца, так как он никогда и не был  _его_ , если на то пошло.

Тео подходит к бару, усаживается на высокий стул и заказывает себе выпивку. Алкоголь приятно обжигает горло. По крайней мере, его вкусовые рецепторы ещё работают. Он мучает себя ещё четырьмя стопками, прежде чем встать и вызвать Убер.

 

> *Трон (англ. Tron) — один из главных героев в фильмах «Трон» и «Трон: Наследие» и мультсериале «Трон: Восстание». Его роль исполняет американский актёр Брюс Бокслайтнер.
> 
> В первом фильме он выглядит как любая другая программа: белый шлем, белый костюм с синими световыми схемами и четыре квадрата на груди, формирующие букву «Т».
> 
> Во втором фильме у него чёрный непрозрачный шлем, чёрный костюм и красно-оранжевые световые схемы (знак того, что он на стороне КЛУ), однако света на костюме у него гораздо меньше, чем у других программ.

* * *

 

Тео сидит на бордюре, подрагивая, когда его находит Лиам.

— Эй, что ты здесь делаешь? — интересуется Лиам.

— Жду своё такси, — монотонно отвечает Тео.

— Такси? Ты уезжаешь? — пораженно спрашивает бета. — Но вечеринка закончится только часа через два.

— Я как-то больше не в настроении.

Лиам присаживается рядом с ним с видимым беспокойством на лице. 

— Это из-за мрака в помещении? Или красок? Чувства оборотня перегружены?

_«Ничего из вышеперечисленного»_ , — думает Тео, вздыхая. Ему не терпится спросить у Лиама, что там с Хейден, но он не думает, что готов услышать ответ прямо сейчас. Это будет слишком больно.

— Я не мог найти свой якорь, — тихо бормочет он.

— Твой якорь?

Тео проклинает себя за то, что сказал это вслух.

— Ну, знаешь, то, о чем рассказывал Скотт.

— Да, я понимаю о чем ты, — говорит Лиам. — Просто я никогда раньше не слышал, чтобы ты об этом говорил. И какой у тебя якорь?

Тео фыркает, смеясь.

— Так я тебе и сказал.

— Я скажу тебе мой, если ты назовешь свой.

Любопытство заставляет Тео говорить всякие глупости.

— Ты первый.

Лиам делает глубокий вдох и кладет ладонь на щеку Рэйкена.

— Это ты. Ты мой якорь, Тео.

— Что? — не может скрыть он своё удивление. Химера отворачивается от Лиама. Это ведь шутка, правда?

— До того, как началась вся эта заварушка с Монро и Ноланом, у меня всегда были проблемы с контролем гнева. И конечно же я в любой момент мог обернуться в волка. Тогда у меня был временный якорь. Но как только ты начал мне помогать, я стал контролировать себя намного лучше. Каждый раз, когда я злюсь, то могу просто подумать о тебе, и гнев исчезает. Звучит глупо, знаю, но для меня это работает.

— Это не глупо, — говорит Тео. — А просто невероятно слащаво.

— Почему?

— Потому что и ты мой якорь тоже. И я знаю, что это звучит, как какая-нибудь нелепая романтическая фразочка, но это правда. Например, на том мосту ты был единственным человеком, который смог бы до меня достучаться. Это… неважно. Просто глупость.

Лиам его целует.

Тео даже не знает, как реагировать — настолько быстро это происходит. Когда Лиам отстраняется, Тео поднимает брови.

— Мы не должны притворятся тут, на улице, ты же знаешь? На нас в буквальном смысле никто не смотрит.

Лиам кивает, прикусывая губу. После долгого молчания он наконец тихо и неуверенно отвечает. 

— Но в этом-то и дело, Тео. Я больше не притворяюсь.

— Ты о чем? — спрашивает Тео, хотя ответ довольно очевиден. Но, безусловно, он боится, что делает поспешные, обнадеживающие выводы.

— Я больше не хочу притворяться.

— Оу, — Тео чувствует себя подавленно, будто обухом по голове ударили. Это было слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой, он знал это. Лиам просто хотел один последний поцелуй, чтобы положить конец их отношениям в качестве липовой пары. Это ничего не значило.

— Что-то ты не выглядишь счастливым, — хмурится Лиам. Его пульс учащается, и на этот раз больше похож на кролика, чем на слона. Теперь, когда музыка не бьет по ушам, Тео это прекрасно слышит.

— Потому что так и есть, — его голос ломается, и он прочищает горло. — Прости. Я такой идиот. Просто наслаждайся своей жизнью вместе с Хейден. Она тебе подходит.

Лиам пораженно раскрывает рот.

— Но мне не нужна Хейден.

— Да? Разве это не она тебе звонила?

Лиам кивает.

— Да, но этот разговор был не о том, чтобы снова сойтись или типа того. Вообще-то мы разговариваем уже несколько недель.

— И о чем же?

Данбар хмурит брови и отвечает злым голосом:

— О моей глупой влюбленности в тебя!

— Влюбленности в  _меня_? — уточняет Рэйкен, не веря своим ушам. Он уверен, что ослышался.

— Боже! Как ты можешь быть таким тугодумом? Да, в тебя.

— Но ты даже не хотел всех этих фальшивых отношений со мной! Ты пытался от них отказаться.

— Да, потому что я думал, что будет слишком больно «встречаться» с тобой неделю, чтобы потом оказалось, что я тебе не нравлюсь. Это, кстати, и правда чертовски больно, но это не твоя вина. Это полностью моя вина, что согласился на это и что вообще выдал тебя. Честно говоря, я не хотел этого делать, но я просто каждый раз так злился, когда ты говорил о тех несуществующих отношениях с девушками и о том, что ты никак не можешь завести постоянную девушку, пока всё это время я был рядом с тобой, — от слез розовые нарисованные линии под глазами Лиама размазываются по его щекам.

Мозг Тео работает слишком медленно. Возможно, алкоголь всё-таки повлиял на него.

— Подожди, так, значит, я тебе нравлюсь? Типа, больше, чем как друг?

— Ага, прекрасно. Смейся надо мной, сколько хочешь.

— Я не смеюсь над тобой. Просто я думал, что ты натурал.

— Я тоже так думал. Но потом ты снова ворвался в мою жизнь с этой своей дерзкой ухмылочкой, новообретенным героизмом и прочим…

— Это забавный способ описать то, как ты спас меня из магической тюрьмы с помощью меча.

Лиам пристально на него смотрит.

— Это началось примерно в то время, когда ты стал моим якорем, окей? Тогда я и начал замечать свои чувства. Я не мог поговорить об этом с Мейсоном или Кори, потому что они определенно сказали бы тебе, так что в итоге я доверился Хейден.

— Ты не должен плакать, — говорит Тео. Этого говорить не следовало. Его мысли озвучиваются не по порядку. Он ведь упомянул о том, что ему нравится Лиам, да? Или нет…

— Какой же ты всё-таки мудак.

Ага, он определенно забыл упомянуть эту ничтожно крохотную, но значимую деталь.

— Ты прав, Лиам. Я мудак. Я… — слова прилипают к его горлу, точно арахисовое масло. Он сглатывает, пытается снова, но вновь проваливается. Поэтому он просто целует Лиама. Это ведь должно донести до него то, что он пытался сказать, верно?

Но Лиам его отталкивает.

— Ты что делаешь?

— Целую тебя.

— Послушай, мне очень жаль, — говорит Лиам, размахивая перед собой руками, — но я против быть друзьями с привилегиями. Либо я нравлюсь тебе, либо нет.

— Ты мне нравишься.

— Да? Но ты только что отказал мне.

— Нет, черт. Ты меня неправильно понял. Я тебя неправильно понял. Всё так запутанно… Когда ты сказал, что хочешь покончить с этими фальшивыми отношениями, я подумал, что ты имеешь в виду, что возвращаешься к Хейден, но я этого совсем не хочу. Я хочу быть с тобой.

Лиам снова его пихает, но уже не так гневно.

— Ты заставил меня наговорить все эти смущающие вещи и почувствовать себя дерьмово, а всё потому, что я думал, что ты меня отверг.

— Прости. Но разве ты не рад узнать, что всё это было одним большим недоразумением?

Лиам фыркает, а потом смеется, как будто с его плеч свалился огромный груз.

— Тебе определенно придется загладить свою вину, когда мы вернемся домой.

— Лиам, когда мы вернемся домой, я сделаю всё, что ты захочешь.

— Что угодно? — спрашивает Данбар с опасным огоньком в его глазах.

— Да, черт возьми. Что угодно. Чего ты хочешь?

— Ну, того, что мы можем сделать вместе, — говорит Лиам, игриво водя пальцами по руке Тео.

По телу химеры пробегает приятная дрожь. Ему нравится, как этот звучит. Он надеется, что это включает Лиама в его спальне, предпочтительно в его постели, но он бы не стал возражать против стола или душа. 

— О, правда? И что же это?

Лиам хитро ему улыбается. 

— Давай покрасим твою комнату.

Слова полностью застают Тео врасплох. 

— Что? ─ его убежище. Его белый замок. Его белая… тюрьма? И тут его поражает осознание. Он запирал себя в своей комнате, словно в клетке, позволяя цветам напоминать ему обо всем плохом, в то время как он должен искать в них новые, хорошие значения. Как, например, голубой — цвет глаз Лиама. Красный — цвет его губ. А розовый — языка.

— Давай покрасим твою комнату, — повторяет Лиам.

Тео делает глубокий вдох. 

— Ладно. Это хорошая идея.

Лиам обхватывает его руками, крепко сжимая в объятиях и раскачивая его взад-вперед. 

— Я так горжусь тобой, Тео, — на улице начинает холодать, но им плевать. Они есть друг у друга, они рядом, и все их страхи и беспокойства о безответных чувствах улетают вместе с прохладным ветром.

Тео чувствует разливающееся по всему телу тепло. Счастье. Восторг. Чувства, которым он запретил себе предаваться. Но теперь он знает, что ошибки, которые он совершил в прошлом, больше никогда снова не повторит. Он может двигаться дальше и простить себя, пусть не сегодня, но в ближайшее время точно. По крайней мере, теперь он может позволить себе быть счастливым, откармливая себя хорошими эмоциями и лишая пищи злого монстра внутри.

Впервые за столько лет он ощущает себя свободным, ощущает себя достаточно сильным, чтобы лицом к лицу столкнуться с миром, с самим собой и с человеком, которого любит. И быть честным.

Улыбаясь, Тео наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать своего парня. 

— Я всё ещё собираюсь надрать тебе задницу в видеоиграх, — шепчет он, а затем притягивает его близко-близко, вдыхает его запах и снова целует. После этого Тео кладет ладонь на розовый отпечаток лапы, который он нарисовал на груди Лиама, и просто позволяет себе чувствовать связь с ним, позволяет розовому цвету напомнить ему о любви, которую разрешает себе испытывать в первый раз в своей жизни.


End file.
